If You Don't Like Me Anymore
by bonkaki
Summary: It's Prom Nite and Misty's in for a surprise Pairings: AAML and GAML, of course oneshot songfic Rated for language .


_**If You Don't Like Me Anymore**_

**_BoNkaKi_**

**Uhh.. this oneshot/songfic is based on Sugarfree's hit (in the Philippines) Kung Ayaw Mo Na Sa Akin :D it's just translated... so to the Pinoy fans.. sorry if it's poorly translated hehehehe...**

* * *

Misty Waterflower awoke in her 'Cerulean' bedroom. It was her Prom Night. And she was going to make sure it was going to be perfect. She went to her closet and withrew a beautiful blue empire waisted dress that fell to her knees with with matching 2 inch heels. She sighed at the sight of her perfect outfit. 

**_If you don't like me anymore_**

**_I won't force you_**

**_If you hate me that much_**

**_You can take care of yourself_**

But she put her school uniform first. _'Wait until 8, Misty.. then the night's yours..'_ she smirked as she tied her hair into the world-famous one sided ponytail we all know. She went downstairs and made breakfast. She took the sign that said **CERULEAN GYM: CLOSED FOR THE DAY **and hung it outside the Gym. On somedays she'd skip school to run the Gym but today was different. It was Prom Nite. She let out a small grin as she rode her bike to Pallet High.

**_And I'm not desperate_**

**_For your uncomparable love_**

**_For your uncomparable sweet kisses_**

**_It's like I'm water and you're oil_**

She had reached the school just in time for first period and was greeted by a familliar face. "MISTY! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!!" May Maple, her best friend; cheerfully said. "Oh, hi May" she smiled. "Ash is looking for you, too!" May teased. "What? Really?" Misty blushed. Ash Ketchum was her all-time famous boyfriend and the school's crush.. Ash spotted Misty and came to her "Hi, Mist!" He shyly smiled. "Hi, Ash" she grinned. There was an awkward pause. "What the fuck? Ketchum?! Let's go, Coach needs to speak to you" said a very cranky Gary Oak.

**_If you're not coming back_**

**_I'll go out and party everyday_**

**_If you're far away_**

**_Then I'm free_**

Gary Oak **IS **the school's timeless crush. Boys and Girls alike crowd him everyday to greet him good morning. He has a larger fanclub and is reportedly single and having a crush on Ash Ketchum's Prom Date, Misty Waterflower. Misty frowned at Gary. "Hey, what the hell is your problem? You could speak without cursing, right?" Misty shot him. He gave her a dirty look "What's the matter, Mist? Want me to take you to the Prom, too?" his face lingered over hers. Misty gulped." No way, I'd rather eat a watermelon whole"

**_But my yesterday.._**

**_is still full of memories of you_**

He smirked. "Whatever, let's go Ketchup". "It's Ket**chum**". "Shut up Ketchup". They walked to the Basketball Court. Misty stuck her tounge out. "Fat ass!" she whispered. May gave a little laugh. "Wow, Misty! I never knew you could actually _do _that to Mr. Perfect". Misty shrugged. "Whatever is a word for girls, Oak".

**_If you don't like me anymore_**

**_I won't chase you anymore_**

She and May went to class.. 40 minutes later.. "Hahh... it's finally Lunch" May smiled as she put down her tray on the cool table. May blabbered away as Misty stared at Ash on the court. "I'm sho Lucksh the coolfg tavl ish nearv de Beshketbuh Kuutr ("I'm so lucky the cool table is near the Basketball Court"). "What?" May asked. "Nothing" Misty finished her sandwich. She daydreamed on Ash.. just as she thought she was she was in heaven, Gary came along.

**_I'm still young.._**

**_Sure enough, someone will still fall for me_**

"Eww.." Misty said in disgust. "WHY?! What happened? Someone farted?" May turned her back to the table and faced the court. "NO! IT'S EVEN **WORSE!**" She pointed to Gary. "Ohh.." May covered her mouth. "..that" she nodded and faced the table back. "Why could anyone let him play?" she watched as he shot a long range shot.. and made the time. "Omigod" Misty blurted out. "What now?" May whined. "He made it! They won! Ash's team won!". "So? It's just practice". "Even so! Gary was so ama-" Misty stopped at her words. May eyed her. "Ama-??"

**_If you don't like me anymore_**

**_Damn, do I hate you more_**

**_You know where I live, right?_**

**_Maybe if your mind changes... please?_**

Lunch finishes.. school finished.. it was Prom Nite. Misty borrowed a Pidgeotto from Professor Oak and flew to Cerulean City. She hurriedly put the Magical dress on and the heels.. done a better hairstyle and flew back to Pallet. Everyone from school was in Tuxedos and Gowns and Dresses.. everyone looked so.. different.

**_If you're not coming back.._**

**_I'll go out and party everyday_**

Misty smiled and waited for Ash inside Professor Oak's lab. He came about 15 minutes later. Misty was inside their living room when she heard Professor Oak say something outside. "Where have you been? She's been waiting for hours!". Misty suddenly felt weak and embarassed. "Omigod! He's here!" her pale skin suddenly turned red as she heard the door open. "Misty?" she heard him say. "Are you ready?". She got up from the sofa and turned to him."Y-Yes". Ash lost the will to speak. "W-Wow.. you look.. beautiful" he grinned as he took her hand and walked to their limo.

**_If you're far away_**

**_Then I'm free_**

They arrived at Pallet High. Misty saw May with the Football team's quarterback. She also saw saw Gary.. with... "Huh?" she said. "What is it?". "Doesn't Gary have a date?". Ash looked out the same window. "He told me.. he does.. her name is Charlotte..". Misty's eyes looked around "Charlotte? You mean the School President?". "Yeah" Ash nodded as he shifted into his seat.

**_But my yesterday.._**

**_is still full of memories of you.._**

Ash and Misty slowly got out of the elegant limousine. Everyone's eyes turned to the couple immediately. Ash was definately sweating, his forehead persipired little beads of sweat. While Misty remained calm and cool. "Misty!" a blue haired girl jumped out of nowhere. "Oh, Dawn. Hi" Misty smiled sweetly. Dawn was the school newspaper's editor-in-chief. She certainly had control. "Could you tell us what you're wearing?". Misty blushed. "Oh, uh.. I'm wearing a Giorgio Armani dress..". Dawn nodded "Go on. please. ".. and Jimmy Choo heels". Dawn scribbled something on her notepad. "Thanks!" she said as she went away.

**_Lalalalalala_**

**_Lalalalalala_**

**_Ooh la_**

"What was that about?" Ash asked as he went to the punch bar. "Oh, nothing. Dawn asked.. what I'm wearing.. bet'cha it's for the Gossip Column" she winked at him as he brought her some punch and sat down. "Thanks" she sipped it. Ash sat down with her and stared at his punch. Misty noticed he wasn't drinking. "What's the matter? Don't like punch?". "No, I love it but.. I guess I'm not in the mood..". Misty put her cup on a nearby table "Huh? Not in the mood? God, Ash! It's the Prom Nite and you are **NOT** in the mood?? Gimme a break". "No.. it's just that... Misty.. I have something to tell you". His eyes suddenly turned seriously as they faced hers. "What is it?".

**_Ooh la_**

**_Lalalalalala_**

**_Lalalalalala_**

Ash took a deep breath. "Misty... I'm in love with May". Misty's eyes stung. "What? But.. why'd you ask me to the Prom if..". Ash turned away. "Dan got ahead of me.. and I just saw you by the corner.. so I asked _you_ out..". Misty held her tears back. She wasn't going to cry infront of this guy. She held it all back.. her tears, her emotions.. her anger. It was like fighting a Tsunami. But she held it back. "Oh.." she choked out. "B-But.. we can still be friends, right?" Ash asked politely. Misty half smiled and nodded. "Sure"

**_If you're not coming back_**

**_I'll go out and party everyday_**

They heard a certain song on the speakers **(THIS SONG)** Misty's heart clenched. _'Why do they have to play this NOW??' _Ash awkwardly held out his hand. "Care to dance?". Misty shook her head. "I'm not in the mood..". Ash nodded sympathetically and went away. She suddenly felt hot tears stream down her face. "Oh.. no.." she covered her face and went to the balcony area. She reached it and sobbed. _'Why didn't Ash tell me sooner? That jerk! I hate him!'_ Misty wiped her waterfall-like tears. "Misty?" a familliar voice said.

**_If you're far away_**

**_Then I'm free_**

She turned around. "Gary?" then she frowned. "Are you here to make me feel worse? If you are, it's helping already.". Gary chuckled. "I'm not here to do anything bad.. I'm just here to comfort you... look, Ash told me **everything** and he asked me to do this". Misty's anger built up _'ASH TOLD WHO?! OMIGOD, I AM SO KILLING THAT MOTHERFUCKER'_ Gary's hand touched her face. Misty felt a little better. He shifted his body closer to her and tilted her face up. "Close your eyes." She obeyed and waited for him to close his.

**_But my yesterday.._**

**_is still full of memories of you.._**

She felt his lips upon hers. It was certainly better than what she expected with Ash. She felt butterflies in her stomach, sparks on her lips and her heart beating a mile. He pulled away "Care to dance?". Misty blushed and nodded. They went to the dance floor and danced away. She was already feeling better.

**_.. memories of of you.._**

* * *

**YES!!**

**I FINISHED A ONESHOT IN TWO DAYS!!**

**HAHAHA..**

**well, this is to bid 2007 goodbye and to welcome 2008 with a smile :)**

**BoNkaKi**

**P.S. sorry if the ending sucked... **


End file.
